A locket is a jewelry pendant that has been around a long time and is well-known in the art. A locket typically consists of a front face and a back face with a hinge on one side and a ring on the top to accept a necklace. The front and back faces are typically concave surfaces that, when mated, form a shallow internal compartment. This internal compartment is usually sized to hold something the thickness of a photograph or other thin item such as a lock of hair.
Some lockets are made with a clear front face (like glass) so that a person can see what is inside without opening the locket. Such lockets are generally used for items like locks of hair which could fall out and become lost if the locket were repeatedly opened. Other lockets, like a picture locket, are generally enclosed on all sides and the photographs are secured to the inside back face by an assembly to hold the photograph to the back face but allow a viewer to see the photograph when locket is opened.
One drawback with the well-known standard prior art lockets is that the front and back faces are permanently connected to the locket. So, the locket owner has no ability to change the outside look of a locket without buying a new locket.
Another drawback of well-known standard prior art lockets is that the interior space is similar to the interior of a clam shell. Such space is suitable for a pearl or small item. But such a space is not suitable for other shaped items.